Possessive Kagami
by skittles342
Summary: Kagami is a very possessive boyfriend indeed, and he proves this by leaving hickeys ALL OVER Kuroko's body. Warning: M/M, light smut.


**Possessive Kagami**

Kuroko laid across his bed, exhausted. He just got back from practice and was truly exhausted. But, he didn't have much time to rest, his boyfriend will be here in a half hour, he was spending the night. His apartment was relatively clean, but he still stank of sweat and deodorant. He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair, #2 hopping onto the bed and giving Kuroko's cheek a small lick.

"Oh yeah I have to feed you, don't I?" Kuroko hummed as he scratched the top of the small dog's head. The puppy barked and leapt off the bed as the bluenette got up and walked into the kitchen. He refilled #2's food bowl and water bowl, before walking into the bathroom. He stripped of his basketball uniform and got into the shower, sighing in content when the hot water hit his pale skin.

He and Kagami have been dating for a few months now, and so far things are going fine. But they keep it a secret from the team, they don't want to make things awkward. Though the team already refers to them as a 'married couple', and might be a bit suspicious since the two are so affectionate with each other. Kise and Aomine are definitely onto them though, giving them 'looks' teasing them occasionally.

Though... Kagami has been acting odd lately. He gets in these really bad moods whenever he sees Kuroko and Aomine together, and even angrier when he sees Kise being his affectionate self towards Kuroko. Aomine doesn't seem to like it either...

Kuroko turned off the water and shook his head, splattering water everywhere as he dried himself off and stepped out. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked into his room to get changed.

Ten minutes later...

Kagami walked up the steps to his boyfriend's house, freshly showered and carrying his overnight bag. He walked into Kuroko's apartment without knocking, "Kuroko! I'm here!" he announced his arrival in a gruff tone, tossing his stuff on the couch.

"Woof!"

"Agh?!" Kagami spun around and nearly hit the ceiling, glaring at the dog, "Damn I hate dogs," he grumbled beneath his breath.

"Kagami, don't say that," suddenly Kuroko was standing right behind him, holding number two, with a cute puppy-like expression on his cute face, "You'll hurt his feelings."

"Gah?!" Even though he's been dating the boy for a few months, he still couldn't get used to how Kuroko is always able to sneak up on him, "God dammit Kuroko! Quit doing that! I'm gonna have to get you a bell or something!"

A small smile crossed Kuroko's usually stoic expression as he took a step towards the basketball player, holding #2 out in front of him, "He likes you..."

"Gah! Get that damn dog away from me!" Kagami ran away, and Kuroko chased him down, laughing as he said, "He's cute!"

Kuroko chased Kagami like that until they both collapsed out of exhaustion, falling over each other and panting lightly. Kuroko let go of #2 and watched the puppy skitter across the floor, getting back to his food dish. Kuroko gasped when Kagami suddenly flipped them, staring down at Kuroko with that familiar hunger in his eyes. Just seeing Kuroko all panting and pink flushed made Kagami want him.

Kagami leaned down and started to nibble on Kuroko's neck, "I want you Kuroko..."

Kuroko fought an eye roll, "You always want me."

"Mmm..." Was Kagami's response as he continued to nibble lightly, now at his ear as he bit down and smirked at Kuroko's shocked gasp.

Kuroko whimpered as his groin awakened at the feel of Kagami now nibbling on his neck. He bit down and sucked hard, soon leaving a large red and purple mark on the boy's pale neck. He began to bite on a unmarked part of his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys in his wake.

"Nrghh..." he moaned softly, his groin awakening and he felt a hard on coming on as he whispered out, "K- Kagami... You- You'll leave a mmark!"

"Yeah, so?" Kagami grunted as he kissed up the front of the boys neck, nipping lightly at his chin.

"What do you mean 'so'?!" Kuroko turned his head away from him, blushing a bit, "Our teammates... Our friends will catch on!"

"Then let them," Kagami grunted as he suddenly enveloped the younger male's mouth in a deep passionate kiss, that left them both panting softly, "I'm tired of hiding us, and sneaking around, I want the world to know that you belong to ME."

"Y- You're possessive!" he whined as the red headed male nipped at his neck once again, tugging at the male's sweats and running his hand up the front of his white t- shirt.

"Mm... You like it," he chuckled as he bit down on Kuroko's earlobe, his free hand venturing down to Kuroko's aching erection...

"Ah!" Kuroko gasped softly when Kagami began to rub him, teasing him through his sweats.

Kuroko trembled lightly as Kagami pulled his sweats down to his knees, his boxers soon following as he took Kuroko in his fist and pumped him quickly. Kuroko clung to his shoulders and arched his neck back, he whimpered out, "C- can we at least to this in a more private area?" he squeaked, he didn't like doing it on the ground.

Kagami smiled and lifted the blue haired boy, he kissed him deeply as he carried him to his room...

* * *

The next day, Kuroko hid his hickeys underneath the collar of his school shirt. He went through the whole day without anyone seing them, hanging out with Kagami, but they merely talked and didn't say anything about what Kagami said last night... About them being more open about their relationship. No one suspected anything...

That is... Until practice came up.

"Damn Kuroko," Hyuuga hummed in amusement as he looked at the purple and red marks on the boy's neck, "Who is she? Momoi-san?"

Kuroko blushed a bit and clapped a hand over his hickeys. Kiyoshi joined in on the fun and peeled Kuroko's hand off, "Oh wow... Whoever she was really left her mark," he chuckled as Kuroko squeaked and yanked away from him.

"Girl? Oh hell no," Kagami came out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulders, "I made that mark!" he proclaimed.

"K- Kagami-kun!" he protested cutely, blushing as all their teammates gaped at them.

"Wh- what?!"

"Kagami-kun gave Kuroko a hickey?!"

"What does that mean?!"

"It means they're dating, idiot!"

Kuroko wailed his displeasure and ran into the gym to get away from their questions. Kagami chuckled and soon followed, letting the team figure it out themselves.

* * *

**It's crap I know... This is my first KnB fic, I hope you enjoyed. This is made in favor for Everlasting Snow Princess' birthday! Love ya!**


End file.
